Ul'dah
"Für die Münze und für die Heimat". Geographie Zwischen den ariden Wüsten im Süden von Aldenard steht Ul'dah, ein durchlebter Handelsknoten und Herrscher der Regionen um Thanalan. Die Stadt erhebt sich Stein für Stein aus dem staubigen Ödland, geschützt von Sandstürmen, die die Festung umarmen. Das riesige Kuppeldach des Königspalastes im Herzen der Stadt verleiht ihr die bereits von Weitem sichtbare, unverkennbare Silhouette. Klima *arides Klima *trocken *wenig Regen *heiß *vergleichbar mit subtropischem Klima Historischer Background Der Erfolg und der Niedergang von Belah'dia Zu Beginn der 6. Astralära gab es einen großen Verlust an Magi. Jene hatten das Reich jahrelang regiert und dennoch brachte ihnen ihre Kunst der Magie große Zerstörung, was dazu führte, dass Viele das Verbot der Magie auf der Stelle verlangten. Dies führte natürlich zu einer Verfolgung von all jenen, die den Mächten der Magie befähigt waren. Jene wenige, die Magie dann auch noch dafür nutzten, um sich selbst von Steinwürfen der beängstigten Passanten zu verteidigen, waren letztendlich noch heftigeren Strafen ausgesetzt. Der einzige Weg der Magie war es nun zu fliehen und sich im Hinterland der Zivilisation zu verstecken. Mit der Zeit wurden Erinnerungen zu Geschichten und Geschichten zu Legenden und so kam es, dass nach einigen Jahrhunderten, die Angst vor Magie vergessen wurde und anstattdessen ein Bedürfnis entfachten, Magie für militärische Zwecke zu nutzen. Es waren die Erben der Lalafell Magier aus Mhach - eine Zivilisation der 5. Astralära - welche den rechtmäßigen Platz der Magi wiedererwecken wollten. Gemeinsam nutzten sie ihre Künste der Magie ihrer Vorfahren, um unter der Wildnis von Thanalan Wasser zu finden, welches tief verborgen fließen solle. Was als einfacher Brunnen begann, wurde zu einem Dorf und wuchs im Jahr 737 zur Belah'dia Nation heran. Getrennte Zwillinge 200 Jahre lange wuchs die belah'dische Gesellschaft in relativem Friede. Doch alles war davor, sich im Jahre 964 zu ändern, als der Sultan tödlich erkrankte und an sein Krankenbett gebunden war. Dies schürte einen Zwiespalt zwischen Sasagan und Sasawefu, seinen beiden Söhnen, über die rechtmäßige Thronfolge. Die Zwillinge rangen um die Loyalität der Soldaten und schon bald war die Nation im Krieg - miteinander. Der Tod des Sultans, ein Jahr später, mochte den Krieg nicht besinnen und im Jahr 969 zerrissen die Prinzen Belah'dia entzwei. Beide erbauten eine neue Stadt in Thanalan - Sil'dih unter Sasawefu, und Ul'dah under Sasagan. Jahrhundert später noch, fanden die beiden Stadtstaaten Gründe, um sich zu bekämpfen. 1159 verdammte eine Tat von König Lalawefu von Sil'dih die gemeinsame Verbindung der beiden für die Ewigkeit. Rückhaltebecken wurden errichtet, um die leidende Wirtschaft der Nation zu sichern und Lalawefu begann, Wasser von den oberen Quellen von Ul'dah abzuzweigen. In Sil'dih sah man dies als genialen Schachzug und nannte Lalawefu den König des Frühlings. Die Ul'dahner hingegen, verfluchten ihn durch ihre ausgetrockneten Lippen. Die Bühne war also vorbereitet für einen Krieg. Der Todesmarsch 1177 kam eine Dürre über Thanalan und König Lalawefu erlag einer Krankheit. Dieses Missglück bot eine optimale Ausgangslage für Ul'dah, um Profit aus der Verwirrung zu erlangen. Im Folgejahr marschierte Ul'dah in voller Truppenstärke auf, um die Wasserquelle für sich zu beanspruchen. Die sil'dahnische Elite hingegen sah nicht einfach nur zu. Sie vereinten ihre Nation angesichts dieser Krise und trafen auf Ul'dah mit deren eigenen Armee. Jener Kampf war lange und blutig. Dennoch, trotz zahlreicher Sommer gefüllt mit Schachzügen gegeneinander, konnte keiner der beiden Seiten die Überhand gewinnen und der Konflikt scheinte, als ob jener sich einem Ende zuneigen würde. 1181 fand Ul'dah aber einen Weg, den Stillstand zu beenden - ein Puder, erschaffen von Thaumaturgen, welches tote Körper in Zombies verwandelte. Mit der Belagerung von Sil'dih kam es zur Verbreitung der Substanz innerhalb der Stadtmauern durch ul'dahnische Katapulte. Was dem folgte, war eine Szenerie, grausamer als die 7 Höllen. Die Körper jener, die verhungerten, erhoben sich einer nach dem anderen und attackierten die eigenen Landsleute. Um die von Schmerz geplagten Schreie zu erklären, erschuf Sasagan Ul Sisigan - Dritter seines Namens und Herrscher von Ul'dah - ein Märchen: Sil'dih habe seine eigenen Toten zu Zombies erweckt, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Er nannte es einen heiligen Kreuzzug, diese Zombies nach Thal zu schicken und beorderte seine Unsterblichen Flamme - eine Eliteeinheit, in die Stadt. Gefolgt von einem riesigen Heer säuberten sie die Stadt von den wandelnden Toten und Sil'dih verlor die Schlacht. Eine neue Dynastie Nach dem Ende von Ul'dahs Problemen, versperrte Sasagan Ul Sisigan das tödliche Puder vor bewachten Gemäuern und verschwieg die Wahrheit zum Untergang von Sil'dih vor den Massen. Das Schweigen hielt 40 Jahre an, bis Baldurf Thorne ein Hyuran noblen Blutes, die Wahrheit erlernte und Sasagan seiner Taten beschuldigte. Erschrocken flüchtete sich der alternde Herrscher in Rage und forderte den Kopf des Angreifers. Doch niemand rührte einen Finger, dam an Baldurf als rechtschaffenen Mann kannte. Sasagan wurde weggesperrt und verbrachte den Rest seiner Tage in der Marasaja-Strafanstalt. Jene um Baldurf wollten ihm als Sultan dienen und obwohl er es erst ablehnte, stimmte er letztendlich unter der Bedinung, als Verwalter die Stadt zu führen, bis sie wieder stabil war. Der neue Sultan machte das Wissen um das Puder, mit der Angst, dass es in falsche Hände fallen könnte, nie öffentlich. Anstattdessen erschuf er die Gebieter der Wahrheit, einer Gruppe, die sich schwor, die Wahrheit von Sil'dihs Untergang für die Zukunft zu bewahren. Die Thorne Dynastie herrschte für 200 Sommer und brachte viele begeisterte Reformanten hervor. 1270 führte man Ul'dah beinahe soweit nach oben, wo deren Schwestern-Stadt-Staat einst stand. Als dann die Untoten aus den antiken Kanalisation von Sil'dih in 1353 hervor krochen, die Hilfe der Amalj'aa - Erzfeinde von Ul'dah, war von Nöten. Indem man ihnen den Glauben gab, dass Thanalan heiliger Boden sei, konnte man sie schnell in die u'dahnischen Reihen bringen und die unreine Präsenz vernichten. Dies abgeschlossen, fiel die Thorne Dynsastiein die Hand der Ul Dynastie, da der Schwur nun abgeschlossen und vollendet war. Der Scorpio-Kreis Trotz der Gefahr durch die Amalj'aa gelang es Ul'dah, die Kontrolle über Thanalan durch die kompette Zerstörung des benachbarten Sil'dih zu übernehmen. Seit damals begann der Stadtstaat damit, sich als Handelsmacht zu etablieren, Segler anzuheuern und Schiffe aus Limsa_Lominsa ab den frühen 1390er Jahren zu ersteigern. Bald hatte es auch den Handel mit Radz-at-Han und dem Rest des nahen Ostens eröffnet. Hinter all dem lag die führende Hand der Thorny Dynastie, die die ul'dahnischen Märkte und die Fernhandelsrouten entwickelten, nachdem die Stadt sich bewegt hatte. Mit der geerbten Vision einer Nation, arbeitete die zweite Ul Dynastie auf besseren Handel hin und schaffte ein Erblühen der Nation. Und genau dieselbe Politik gab der Händler-Schicht mehr und mehr Macht, als deren Geldkassetten sich mehr fühlten, und gleichzeitig dem Sultanat mehr und mehr Einfluss stahlen, bis sie beinahe einen Machtgleichstand besaßen. Daraufhin erschuf die geschwäche Linie der Ul den Scorpio-Kreis im Jahre 1401, welcher Ul'dah den meisten Wohlstand brachte. Diese Gruppe führte die Regierung und ist aktuell die wahre Macht des Stadtstaates und die Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo wurde zu einer royalen Puppe "degradiert". Regierung & Gesetz Sultanat Mitglieder der Ul-Dynastie haben Anspruch auf die Herrschaft mit dem Geburtsrecht. Deren Wille wird von den Divan, einer Gruppe von 8 Wesiren die Anliegen zu Gesetzen, Finanzen, Ingenieurwesen, innerstädtische Belange, Handel, Krieg, Religion und Palastanliegen überwachen. Dennoch flaute der Einfluss der Sultana mit der Zeit ab und momentan wird die wahre Macht vom Scorpio-Kreis, ein Rat, welcher von den 6 einflussreichsten Elitären aus Ul'dah geführt wird, geregelt. Die Stadt an sich, ein Sultanat, benutzt die Regierungsposten, um den Willen und die Gesetze von Ul'dah's Sultan(a) durchzuführen. Liste der Sultane 1. Lalafuto I 2. Tatafemu II 3. Lalafuto III - vermutlicher Sultan von Belah'dia im Jahre 877 (Questreihe: ein rätselhates Vermächtnis) 4. Lalafuto IV - Seine Grabstätte soll in den Ruinen nähe Höhenbrück liegen. 5. Sasagan Ul Sisigan gründet Ul'dah im Jahre 962 6. (unklar) 7. (unklar) 8. (unklar) 9. (unklar) 10. Baldric Thorne , gründet die Thorne Dynastie im Jahre 1270 11. (vermutlich Edvya, seine Tochter) 12. (unklar) 13. (unklar) 14. Nanasha Ul Nasha , die Begründerin der Minenarbeitergilde (1422) 15. Vater von Sasamo 16. Sasabal Ul Sisibal - angeblicher Vater von Nanamo Ul Namo 17. Nanamo Ul Namo , im Jahre 1562 Armee Für den Schutz der Stadt sorgen die Messingklingen, einer privat finanzierten Militärorganisation Feinde Die Amalj'aa sind die Erzfeinde Ul'dahs. Gesetzeslage Die Gesetze Ul'dahs verbieten den Handel mit den Wilden Stämmen, aber Händler der Goblins versuchen, das Verbot zu umgehen. Sie führen nichts Böses im Schilde und denken auch nur an ihr Geschäft, aber Gesetz ist eben Gesetz. Wirtschaft Handelswesen Mit einem Zugangstor zu den 5 großen Meeren und Straßen in alle Ecken des Reichs, steht Ul'dah schon lange als Handelszentrum da. Unzählige Firmen und Vereinigungen - groß und klein - arbeiten heute innerhalb des Stadtstaates. In Ul'dah ist es schwer, bei jedem neuen Trend dabei zu sein. Heute in, morgen out. Minenarbeit Unter dem Boden in Thanalan verlaufen unzählige Ader von qualitativem Erz und dadurch etablierte sich ebenso ein blühender Juwelenhandel. Die Preise auf dem Rohstoffmarkt ziehen weiter an. Hauptabnehmer für Metalle bleibt Naldiq & Vymelli, aber Höchstpreise lassen sich in Ul'dah erzielen. Textil Zusätzlicher zur Herrstellung von alltäglichen und essenziellen Stoffen des Alltagsgebrauches, etablierte sich eine große und renomierte Kleidungsindustrie durch den Anstieg der wohlhabenden Bevölkerung. Repräsentiert wird dieser Bereich durch "Haute Couture Sonnenseide" und einer Anzahl von erwähnbaren Marken, die auch außerhalb von Ul'dah's Grenzen Rang und Namen erlangt haben. Medizin Dank der zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächte der Forschung durch Frondales Physiatrischer Akademie, konnte Ul'dah sich als anerkannten Produzent von alchemistischen und traditionellen Heilmitteln etablieren. Unterhaltung Der Stadtstaat bietet den Freunden und Suchern des Vergnügens allerlei. Von Gladiatorenausstellungen im Kolloseum, bis zum Glücksspiel und der Wahrsagerei im Gold Saucer, hat Ul'dah vieles zu bieten, was Spaß macht. Innerhalb ihrer hohen Mauern tobt das Leben und das Geschrei aus dem Kolosseum und den Vergnügungstempeln der Stadt ist bis in die Wüste hinaus vernehmbar. Phönixgeneral von Ul'dah, Raubahn Aldynn, hat früher als Gladiator seinen Mann gestanden und war als der Bulle von Ala Mhigo bekannt. Mit diesem Namen lässt sich immer noch Geld verdienen. Kultur Anerkannte Gilden *Gladiatoren *Faustkämpfer *Thaumaturgen *Goldschmiede *Weber *Alchemisten *Minenarbeiter Einstellung In einer Stadt aus Händlern hat alles seinen Preis und der Wirtschaftssinn haben einen äußerst hohen Stellenwert in der Gesellschaft. Geschäftsführer zeigen keinerlei Mitgefühl gegenüber ihren Rivalen und jeder, den man um eine Münze betrügt wird nicht als Opfer, sondern als Dummkopf, gesehen. Für Außenstehende könnten die Bewohner des Stadtstaats als Schwindler und Halunken, die nichts mehr schätzen als den Profit, wirken. Dennoch liegt der Kern der ul'dahnischen Werte in harter Arbeit und Wagemut, was schon vielen Personen großes Glück im Leben verschaffen hat. Kleidung Kleidung aus Samt erfreut sich bei der Oberschicht von Ul'dah großer Beliebtheit. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis der Trend auf die ganze Stadt übergreift. Zu Ul'dahs Oberschicht gehört man nur noch, wenn die Angestellten eine eigene Uniform besitzen. Diesen Trend darf man nicht ignorieren! In der feinen Gesellschaft von Ul'dah sind Federhüte mit bunten Federn von Bussarden für Damen der letzte Schrei. Ernährung In der Hitze von Thanalan gibt es kaum Obst und Gemüse, dass diesen Bedingungen stand hält, was die ul'dahnische Küche hauptsächlich aus Fleisch und Insekten bestehen lässt, die stark mit importierten oder lokalen Gewürzen bearbeitet werden, was von Vielen oft als eine Übertonung von Speisen mit Geschmäckern ist, da sie sonst wohl ungenießbar seien. Alkohol hingegen, ist eine hoch geschätzte Kunst, da die Alchemisten Gilde Destillerie-Verfahren erfunden haben, die zu höchst komplexen Bränden und Schnäpsen mit feinstem Geschmack führten. Das Frühstück gilt den Ul'dahnern als wichtigste der sieben Mahlzeiten des Tages. Die Elite des Stadtstaates lässt sich keine Gelegenheit auf ein Festmahl entgehen, bevor sie dann zum nächsten Festmahl übergeht. Glühtee belebt Geist und Seele. Er wurde mit vielen verschiedenen Gewürzen und Kräutern gekocht und erfreut sich besonders im Sultanat von Ul'dah großer Beliebtheit. Dieses fruchtige Dessert - der Sternenlichtstollen - ist in Ul'dah zur Zeit des Sternenlichtfestes sehr beliebt. Das Gebäck ist so lecker, dass sich jedes Jahr viele gierige Leckermäuler daran verschlucken und gerettet werden müssen. Crumpet - Pfannkuchen - werden mit ordentlich Butter drauf verschlungen. Besonders im „Treibsand“ in Ul'dah, als dessen Spezialität sie überall bekannt sind. Flüchtlinge Die Siebte Katastrophe treibt immer noch einen Flüchtlingsstrom nach Ul'dah, der die Einwohnerzahl der Stadt in die Höhe schnellen lässt. Viele von ihnen besitzen bei ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr als die Kleidung, die sie am Leib tragen. Um sie mit dem Nötigsten zu versorgen, brauchen wir eine Lieferung Unterwäsche. Die steigenden Bevölkerungszahlen in Ul'dah haben die unangenehme Folge, dass die Arbeitsplätze knapp werden. Mehr und mehr junge Leute drängen in die Abenteurergilden, um sich ausbilden zu lassen. Seit der Siebten Katastrophe drängen viele Flüchtlinge nach Ul'dah, wodurch sich die hygienischen Verhältnisse stark verschlechtert haben. Ein häufiger Übertragungsweg gefährlicher Krankheiten sind Insekten, die es nun auszumerzen gilt. Religion Nald'Thal, Wächter der Unterwelt und Gott des Handels, ist die Schutzgottheit von Ul'dah. Während einige glauben, Er möge von einer zwiegespaltenen Natur geprägt sein, sehen ihn die Ul'dahner als Zwilling und verehren Nald und Thal als zwei separate Gottheiten. Der Orden des Nald'Thal hat sich der Aufgabe gewidmet, diese Gottheit zu ehren und ermutigt die Strenggläubigen ihre Münzen zu spenden, um Tugendhaftigkeit und Ehrenhaftigkeit im Leben, gepaart mit Glück, im Reich des Thal zu erlangen. Als Schutzgott der Stadt wird Nald'Thal im östlich gelegenen Arrzaneth-Ossarium und in der westlich gelegenen Milvaneth-Kapelle verehrt. Nald'Thal , Schutzgottheit von Ul'dah, ist gleichzeitig Patron der Händlerzunft. Deswegen lassen einige Händler ihr Geschäft jedes Jahr mindestens einmal von einem Priester segnen. Ein auf das Geschäft geeichter Stab soll besonders wirkungsvoll sein. Örtlichkeiten Nald-Kreuzgang Tor des Nald Das Tor des Nalds ist eines der drei Tore, die für die Öffentlichkeit durchschreitbar sind und ist breit genug, damit 2 voll beladene Chocobo Lastenzüge nebeneinander durchschreiten können und dabei noch genug Platz für die Wachen an der Seite lässt. Ihre royale Majestät, Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo erteilte den Befehl, dass das Fallgatter Tag und Nacht offen bleibe, damit all jene, die sich den Wundern von Ul'dah ergötzen wollen, dies tun können. Die Sanduhr Die Sanduhr ist die Taverne am Handelsstreifen von Ul'dah und liegt direkt an einer turbulenten Durchfahrtsstraße. Als Gast bekommt man dort den besten Service, den man sich denken kann und ein Flair, wie eine Heimat, weit weg von der Heimat. Unzählige Kunden könnten sich nichts anderes vorstellen, als hier zu verweilen, wenn in Ul'dah. Das Treibsand (Abenteurergilde) Das Treibsand ist die Gaststätte in der Sanduhr. Dort findet man von fahrenden Händlern bis hin zu Pilgern allerlei Arten von Kunden. Ebenso kann man dort auch eine Vielzahl von Abenteurern finden, da dieser Ort die Heimat der Abenteurergilde ist. Pfannkuchen werden dort mit ordentlich Butter drauf verschlungen. Besonders im „Treibsand“ in Ul'dah, als dessen Spezialität sie überall bekannt sind. Rubinstraßenmarkt Als einer von zwei großen Märkten in Ul'dah ist der Rubinstraßenmarkt für die tanzenden Mädchen, die man dort in einer Unzahl findet, bekannt. Mit der Ausstellung von sich bewegenden Körpern, erhoffen sich Händler, ihre Kunden noch mehr zu überzeugen und kaufwütig zu machen. Haute Couture Sonnenseide Haute Couture Sonnenseide befindet sich im besseren Viertel der Stadt und ist ein berühmter Einkaufsort mit der edlsten Mode. Viele neue Trends von Eorzea beginnen (und enden) in diesem Studio, wo man auch die Produktion von Durchschnittsware von Anderswo kontrolliert, sowie die Uniformen des Militärs aus Ul'dah herstellt. In Ul'dah wären Kleidungsstücke zweiter Wahl des Ausstatters Haute Couture Sonnenseide nichts weiter als Müll, doch auf dem Silberbasar hat die Mangelware noch einen gewissen Wert. Denn die ärmlichen Bewohner dort sind schon glücklich, wenn sie sich überhaupt mit einem Markennamen schmücken dürfen. Smaragdstraße Nahe des Ätherytenplatzes ist die Smaragdstraße ein begehrter Ort von Wymond, einem Verkäufer für Geheimnisse und Exoten. Abenteurer und Händler kommen extra hier her, und suchen nach Informationen, wo jener sich wohl gerade aufhält. Palais Platin Das Palais Platin ist eines von zwei Vergnügungseinrichtungen in Ul'dah. Die Pforten öffnet es aber nur jenen, die einen schweren Koffer voller Gil mit sich bringen. Hier kann man auch Gegenstände gegen magische Schikane kaufen, welche häufig als Schutz für Faustkämpfer genutzt werden. Man nennt den Ort auf Oase des Glücks. Man munkelt übrigens, dass das Palais Platin in letzter Zeit kaum noch etwas abwirft. Die ewige Halle Die ewige Halle dient als Hauptquartier der staatlichen Gesellschaft von Ul'dah. Sie wurde über einer alten Topaz-Ader erbaut, um einen unbenutzten Bereich der Stadt wieder zu kultivieren und erneut nutzen zu können, bis sie von Abstößigen überrant wurden. Neues Sultana-Tor Es wurde anlässlich der Thronbesteigung von Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo durch finanzielle Mitteln der Händler und Monetaristen der Stadt errichtet, die es leid waren, dass Katastrophen-Flüchtlinge einfach in die Stadt spazieren konnten. Eigentlich wurde das Tor als Hintereingang für die Stadtwachen erbaut, doch dient es nun als 3. Ausgang von Ul'dah. Das Rudius Das Rudius ist ein Waffenladen, welcher sich einst die Ausstattung von jenen, die im Kolosseum kämpften, spezialisierte. Als es jedoch Gerüchte über einen Angriff der Amalj'aa gab, begannen sie auch mit dem Verkauf der Waren an die Bevölkerung. Heute noch sind alle Angestellten dort pensionierte Gladiatoren mit einem enormen Wissen von Waffen und Rüstungen. Arrzaneth-Ossarium (Thaumaturgengilde) Einer der vielen Tempel des Ordens von Nald'thal, welcher der Verehrung von Thal gewidmet wurde, welcher der göttliche Herrscher über das Leben nach dem Tod ist. Der Tempel ist eine der ersten Anlaufstelle für alle, die eine Faszination für die Macht des Todes und der Zerstörung hegen Zwei Arten von Pilgern besuchen diesen Ort: die Mittellosen, die um Glück in der Ebene der Toten bitten, und die Wohlhabenden, die nach extravaganten Begräbnisriten streben. Erraligs Grabkammer Erbaut durch die Überreste der antiken Ruinen, die weit vor die Entstehung von Ul'dah datieren, entstand Erraligs Grabkammer, eine Crypta, die den Ul'dahnern offen steht, um Spenden an den Tempel zu liefern. Die untersten Ebenen der Kammer sind für jene reserviert, die großzügig spenden. Kleine Beiträge werden in den obersten Ebenen bestattet. Eine magere Spende bestattet Leichname in der Wildnis, wo Monster umherziehen. Hier ruhen die Seelen der Toten. Und ich sorge dafür, dass ihre Ruhe nicht gestört wird. Egal, ob sie in ihrem Leben Gutes oder Schlechtes gewirkt haben. Thal-Kreuzgang Thor des Thal Das Tor des Nalds ist einer von Ul'Dahs Haupttoren und ehrt die Schutzgottheit der Stadt - Thal. Oft passieren Karawanen durch das Tor und bringen Waren zum Saphirstraßenmarkt. Saphirstraßenmarkt Die Perle der Wüste freut sich über jeden ihrer Besucher. Das gilt leider aber auch für die Taschendiebe hier. Direkt hinter dem Tor des Thal liegt der Saphirstraßenmarkt, einer der größten Märkte in ganz Eorzea. Behalte deinen Gilbeutel dort besonders gut im Auge. Dieser Marktplatz ist verantwortlich für den Ruf von Ul'Dah als Stadt der Händler. Hier verkaufte Waren kommen nicht nur von Eorzea, sondern auch von den nörlichen und südlichen Meeren und sogar von den Ländern des Ostens. Perlengasse Die Perlengasse ist überfüllt mit heruntergekommenen Räumlichkeiten und Lagerräumen von Händlern, die ihre Geschäfte am Saphirstraßenmarkt tätigen. Durch die vielen Flüchtlinge, die als Träger arbeiten, ist die Gasse einer der gefährlicheren Gegenden der Stadt - obwohl diese Reputation nur vermutet und nicht belegt werden kann. Wenn man durch die Perlengasse muss, behalte man lieber seinen Gilbeutel im Auge! Träume ... Ein Wort, das hier lange in Vergessenheit geraten war. Aber auch eines, wofür die Leute in der Perlengasse nun kämpfen. Milvaneth-Kapelle Ein heiliger Tempel des Nald aus der nahen Vergangenheit. Die Kapelle wurde von vielen Ehrerbittern besucht, vor allem von den Händlern, die für Wohlstand im jetzigen Leben beten und um Erfolg in ihren Vorhaben bitten.Die Milvaneth-Kapelle ist gegenwärtig geschlossen. Die Schäden der tragenden Säule mögen mit bloßem Auge nicht sichtbar sein, aber das Gemäuer ist extrem instabil. Einige sagen schon, man sollte das Gebäude ganz abreißen und wieder neu errichten. Nun dürfen nur ein paar Auserwählte die Hallen betreten, da der Tempel Reparaturarbeiten, durch Zerstörungen während der Katastrophe, unterzogen wird. Platz der Sultana Ein riesiges Atrium im Herzen von Ul'Dah ist der opulente Platz der Sultana und zugleich Treffpunkt der Elite der Stadt. Der Platz diente einst den privaten Bällen der Sultana, wurde aber aufgrund von zu wenig Gil-Mitteln der breiten Masse geöffnet, um den majestätischen Brunnen im Zentrum instand halten zu können. Onyxgasse Die Onyxgasse hat einen passenden Namen, da die zu den Hauptbüros des Amajina & Söhne Mineralkonzerns führt. Dahingehend kann man hier auch oft einige muskelbepackte Minenarbeiter in der Nähe finden. Amajina & Söhne Bergbau AG (Minenarbeitergilde) Herring Amajina, Eigentümer einer Taverne, gründete den Konzern während dem Wahnsinnigen Mithril Rausch vor einigen Jahrzehnten. Momentan kontrolliert das Unternehmen die Hauptminen in Thanalan und wuchs größer und wohlhabender genug, um Söldnergruppen zu finanzieren. Juweliergeschäft Ehstaime Ehstaimes Juweliergeschäft ist in ganz Eorzea bekannt für seinen Schmuck und hat alles im Angebot, von neu und hoch modernen Stilen bis hin zu klassischen Stücken der Vergangenheit. Sie nehmen auch Aufträge an und stellen Spezialanfertigungen her... gegen einen gewissen Preis. Das Kolosseum Im Kolosseum werden Zuschauer durch blutige Wettkämpfe in Ekstase versetzt. Von Einzelkämpfen zwischen Gladiatoren, zu Schaukämpfen gegen zu leicht bewaffnete Sträflinge oder monströse Biester aus exotischen Ländern. Illegale Wetten über den Ausgang des Kampfes ist ein gern getaner Zeitvertreib in Ul'Dah, sowie das bestgehütetste Geheimnis der Stadt. Die Gladiatorenkämpfe im Kolosseum sind einer der liebsten Zeitvertreibe der Ul'dahner! Dementsprechend genießen die Champions hohes Ansehen und sonnen sich in Ruhm und Geld! Das traditionelle Sultan-Turnier, das ehemals von Ul'dahs erstem Sultan, Sasagan Ul Sisigan, veranstaltet wurde, findet ebenso im Kolloseum statt. Nach etwa hundert Jahren Pause wurde es wieder ins Leben gerufen werden. Die Sultana, die Initiatorin und Schutzherrin des Turniers, verschickt Einladungen an die besten Schwertkämpfer in Ul'dah und andernorts. Das Turnier ist bekannt für spannende und höchst-wahrscheinlich blutige Kämpfe! Der Sieger gewinnt die persönlichen Aufzeichnungen des ersten Gardehauptmanns der Palastwache, in denen er seine geheimen Kampftechniken beschreibt. Dementsprechend zahlreich sind die Anmeldungen. Ebene der Redner Herrscherpromenade In der Zeit, als der Sultan noch alleiniger Herrscher des Stadtstaates war, diente die Herrscherpromenade als Wartezimmer für jene, die um Audienz beim Sultan suchten. Nun, durch die Macht des Syndikats, ist die Rundung leer und wird für Rendezvous der jungen Nobelschicht genutzt. Studentisches Forum Dieser weite Korridor führt zu Frondales Physiatrischer Akademie, eine Einrichtung erbaut durch den Besitz der Sultangeschworenen. Es geht nicht an jenen vorbei, die dort marschieren, dass der Ort einst für das Training der Soldaten genutzt wurde, damit sie das Töten lernen. Heute studiert man dort die Kunst der Heilung. Frondales Physiatrische Akademie In Frondales Physiatrischer Akademie wird der medizinische Nachwuchs Ul'dahs ausgebildet. Der Zutritt zu Frondales Physiatrischer Akademie ist Patienten und medizinischem Personal vorbehalten. Bei dem schwarzhaarigen Arzt handelt es sich um Damielliot, den Vorsitzenden von Frondales Physiatrischer Akademie. Für die Abschlussprüfungen versuchen viele Studenten, ihre Chancen mit Tränken der Intelligenz zu verbessern. Die Prüfungsausgaben snd aber so ausgelegt, dass man sie allein mit Intelligenz und ohne das nötige Wissen oder Erfahrung nicht lösen kann. Persönlichkeiten *Nanamo Ul Namo *Raubahn *Papashan Nonoshan *Lolorito Nanarito *Teledji Adeledji *Fyrgeiss Loetkilbsyn *Dewlala Dewla *Godbert Manderville *Mamane Mane *Baron Roarich *Botul Holden *Zazarikku Lolorikku *Alewyn Alder *Cocobuki Lolobuki *Adalberta Sterne *Severian Lyctor *Dewlala Dewla *Kriminologe Hildibrand Organisationen *Die Ul Dynastie *Scorpio-Kreis *Die Sultangeschworenen *Die Kupferklingen *Die Steinfackeln *Ost-Aldenard Handelskompanie *Amajina & Söhne *Orden von Nald'thal *Manderville & Manderville *Legion der Unsterblichen Quellen *Ingame Informationen: Triple Triad Karten, Sidequests, Items *[1] - Encyclopedia Eorzea - Vol 1, S.128-141 *https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/de/wiki/Ul%27dah - Informationen *http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/threads/296325-Liste-der-Sultane-von-Ul-dah - Liste der Sultane von DeMarcy